


the fine line between recruiting and kidnapping (podfic)

by darlingsweet, words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight
Summary: Reprogramming, making new friends, and committing high treason--K-2SO has had a strange day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the fine line between recruiting and kidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173932) by [words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight). 



This was really fun to record! 

Summary: How K2-SO because the K2 we know and love.

Genre: Gen

Fandom: Star Wars: Rogue One

Length: 0:4:46

Rating: G

Link: [the fine line between recruiting and kidnapping](https://www.mediafire.com/?q9su8el103z9bmh)


End file.
